It's called love
by Enjoyseries
Summary: "Zoe had understood, she understood what he meant, what it all meant, what us meant. She slowly approached him, wrapping his waist with her arms and snuggled in his strong arms. This was the only place she felt safe and loved." Just a fluffy piece from John and Zoe's life.


**Hey guys, what's up? Thanks for all of your reviews on my last story **_**A like anniversary**_**, it means a lot to me! So here a new story, hope you're gonna like it! Let me know (:**

**Thanks to ****KSPretenderFan**** for correcting this, fortunately I can count on your help! (:**

* * *

Their bodies were almost touching, their faces were inches from each other, it was sufficient that only one of them make the first move. The tension was electric, John's look was stuck in to Zoe's; he could see the twinkle in her eyes, they knew it was only a matter of time. His eyes went lower to her lips; they seemed so sweet that he leaned in brushing her lips with their mouth partially opened. When Zoe was trying to take the first step he withdrew his mouth slightly, as if it was a game of seduction and she did the same when he tried to catch her lips. John, who finally gave up first amused by this little game of "catch me if you can", brutally slammed her against the wall behind her. She gasped and laughed slightly before bringing her lips against his. His hands were on her waist beneath her coat and her arms were tightly around his neck so there began a real tango between their mouths, each wanting to take over the other. It was a hot kiss, something deeper like a French kiss. As John put his right hand on her thigh, softly stroking her skin and slightly lifting her dress, she moaned a little bit feeling his body pressed against hers. This sound made John wanted more so he removed her jacket and threw it on the ground as she did the same with his suit jacket, still kissing. Taken by the excitement, Zoe grabbed John's belt and began to take it off when he grabbed her wrists to place against the wall on each side of her head and leaned to her ear.

"Be patient." He whispered smiling and nibbled her earlobe. He went lower on her neck, smelling her perfume and dropping a soft kiss in each inch. Zoe's heart was about to explode, what he was doing to her couldn't be human. He released his grip on her wrists to lift her dress to the top of her thighs so she could wrap her legs around his waist, supported by John's arms. He couldn't resist any longer and he walked with her in his arms towards the couch. As he leaned down, she kept her tight legs around him, grabbed his tie and pulled over to get his face closer to hers to drop a kiss on his lips which was softer this time. During the kiss she slipped her hands on his belt again but he didn't stop her this time, she took it off and slowly lowered the zipper of his pants. She saw the effect it had on John and smiled victorious against his lips then she pulled the shirt out of his pants and opened it with a jerk, tearing the buttons. Her hands were now against his bare chest, stroking his muscles and digging her nails into his skin when a wave of pleasure invaded her.

* * *

Two bodies covered with a light blanket were lying on the carpet, still breathless from their recent lovemaking. Zoe had her head rested against his chest, listening to his heart beating as he lazily played with her hair. John turned his head to look at the time on the clock on the wall, it was almost midnight and the light in the room was dim. His gaze fell upon the face of the woman lying in his arms; he hadn't noticed she was looking at him for a good time. She was so beautiful with her hair in a mess, her cheekbones slightly pink and sparkling eyes.

"What?" He smirked at her stroking her cheek with his finger.

"I just really, really, really want to kiss you." She said as she raised her head toward his and climbed on him to be above him, being supported by her arms on either side of his head. She slowly reached his mouth smiling, her hair tickling his face, captured his bottom lip between her teeth, as John put his hands on her naked back. Zoe tenderly kissed him barely touching before they shared a kiss again as John slipped his tongue inside Zoe's mouth making her moan. They pulled away to breathe after sharing several kisses, they stayed in this position for a few seconds as John ran his fingers through her hair at her temples and gently pulled them back to observe her face. Her lips were slightly swollen because of their kisses, her eyes still sparkling, her breasts pressed against his naked chest. When she smiled at him he couldn't resist and approached her face to his catching her lips for the umpteenth time. They were never satiated, they had to always touch, kiss, hug and cuddle each other. She sighed in satisfaction, lying back next to him.

"John?" She said, resting her head back on his chest.

"Zoe?" He replied, smiling.

"Wh.. What are we doing?" She added almost shyly.

"Excuse-me?"

"I mean…" God, she had never had so much trouble to talk about something. "What's happening.. between us?" As he didn't say anything, she continued. "I know we said no promises, no grand love affair.. I was just wondering…" As she was about to finish her sentence John straightened slightly to be seated and Zoe did the same looking confused with the cover hiding her chest. Now they were in front of each other, John grabbed her face between his hands and looked into her eyes.

"We're just enjoying the time with each other, we care for each other and we are just a man and a woman, together." He said softly stroking her nose with his. "And it's called love." He whispered.

"How can you be so sure?" She murmured her eyes closing.

"Because I know it and I feel it."

She opened her eyes and looked directly into John's eyes, they remained there for several minutes which seemed a few seconds, Zoe had understood, she understood what he meant, what it all meant, what _us_ meant. She slowly approached him, wrapping his waist with her arms and snuggled in his strong arms. This was the only place she felt safe and loved. She snuggled her head in the crook of his neck, he could feel her warm breath on his skin, her hair tickled his shoulder and her nose stroking his skin. She lifted her head toward his ear, brushing his neck with her lips half opened as he could still feel her breath. Her mouth was now near his ear.

"I love you." It was more like a barely audible whisper. She waited a few seconds then she dropped soft kisses on his jaw until she reached the corner of his mouth where she kissed him again. John tilted his head a little to be able to have his mouth a few inches from hers, he didn't wait any longer and put his lips on hers in a kiss as strong as possible, putting all of his love in it like if it was the last but feeling like if it was the first they shared. She moved her lips with his, pulling away between every kiss; her left hand went behind his neck as her head tilted to the right, his right hand which was on her lower back went upper toward the base of her neck, twining his fingers through her hair to feel the kiss deeper. They pulled away after a few kisses, breathless, forehead against forehead.

"I love you too." He whispered to her. It wasn't a fairy tale or grand love affair, but it was enough for them. It's called love.

**The end.**

* * *

**Soooo? Hated, liked? Let me know! (:**


End file.
